Talk:Spectre REV-5 (N-Strike)
standardized rating system Why is it that both the Spectre and the Maverick have the same listed firing rate, yet the Spectre has 2 pts higher (8/10) vs the Maverick's firing rate (6/10)? Both fire "2-3 darts per second" if using both hands. Moreover, there has GOT to be an objective means of measuring accuracy. What if we had a standard distance to target (say, 20ft?) and fired 10 shots at the target, with no wind and say, Whistler darts used for the regular blasters and streamlines for the clip system blasters? We could use the results to measure accuracy. Jeebers76 Actually, the Spectre has a higher firing rate, because the distance required for the priming handle to move in order to cock the spectre is shorter than that of the maverick, which means that more shots can be fired in a faster amount of time. Accuracy can't have a basis because it depends on the condition of the dart, type of dart, and modifications to the dart...etc. Vortex Praxis 23:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it can. Assume a fresh stock dart. 07:39, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "secret compartment"? I've looked this thing over top to bottom (not that it's even that big) and I don't see ANY secret compartment of any kind. There's a detail on the stock that looks like a door cover, but it's just a molding detail. If it's not actually there, I think this detail needs to be removed fr the rating section. Otherwise, mention it somewhere in the main body of the article. -- 02:45, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "This blaster holds five darts at once. But there is a secret compartment where you can add a another dart. This is rather lacking, given that most other revolvers on the market have at least six shots. This cripples the blasters capabilities as a primary weapon considerably." It's under Capacity in the review. -- 23:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : Apparently someone believed that it could hold an extra dart in the handle, like the Alpha Trooper and many other blasters released around the same time as the AT. I have edited the article to match its true dart capacity. Thank you for pointing this out. Jet Talk • ] 23:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) If you mod your spectre you need to have good attachments. I would combine the stockade stock with it since it holds 5 darts on each side, and I would also just keep the normal barrel because any other barrel will screw it up. HhPigg (talk) 02:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) This, seems a bit ugly, not going to complain, but its rather ugly.The King of Spiders (talk) 00:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ....elite repaint spectre plz [[User:Zorrodelcinicismo|'Witty']][[User talk:Zorrodelcinicismo| Englishman]] 09:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC) : Supposedly there should be one coming out soon. I forgot which one, but a blog reported that recently along with some of the Toy Fair news. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: It's going to happen; I just hope it's soon :D [[User:Zorrodelcinicismo|'Witty']][[User talk:Zorrodelcinicismo| Englishman]] 16:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) whiteout spectre Does anyon know why a Whiteout Spectre was not made? Ninja of Nerf (talk) 09:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Commercial? Did nerf ever make a commercial for the Spectre?